


Valentine's Day

by inkyjoon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles Stilinski, First Time, Gentle Sex, M/M, Rimming, Top Derek Hale, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7863364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkyjoon/pseuds/inkyjoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek comes home after a day of work and finds Stiles waiting for him in their room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Teen Wolf fic, and you can find it on my tumblr, phenomabombs.
> 
> unbeta'd

He was nervous, Derek could tell. He wasn’t sure what gave it away. Maybe it was the fact the young boy’s heart was beating rapidly, stuttering every so often. Or maybe is was the slick shine of sweat over his creamy forehead. Derek’s eyes lowered and his mouth dried out, feeling as if someone stuffed cotton into his mouth. 

Stiles was nude, legs spread, ready to be taken. Derek’s heart soared. He wanted to be taken by him. 

Derek let his eyes move away from his boyfriend and felt his face twitch as a smile threatened to break free. The room’s lighting was dimmed, the only source of light being the candles placed around the room in clumps. A rosy aroma filled the air. He didn’t quite know where it was coming from, but he didn’t mind. The combination made Stiles look almost ethereal.

“Please don’t leave me laying here.” Stiles finally said, his voice wavering. “I already feel like an idiot.” 

Derek laughed and slowly pulled off his shirt, keeping his eyes locked with Stile’s coffee-colored ones. Keeping his face utterly stoic, he ran a hand down his chest, inching closer and closer to the button of his jeans. He heard Stiles gulp and almost felt his composure crack, but years of practice allowed him to succeed.

His hand slipped into his jeans and he gripped his cock, surprised at how it was already hardening. But how could it not when his angel was waiting for him like… that. 

Derek palmed himself and slowly worked his jeans over his hips, until they were able to drop down without assistance. He was glad he decided to go commando today; boxers would have proven to be a burden. He faintly heard Stiles gasped but paid no mind, stroking himself slowly, sensually. 

He allowed himself to moan, struggling to keep himself from moving too fast. There was something erotic to masturbating in front of his boyfriend, and he loved it.

Finally, he lowered his hand and kicked off his shoes. His mouth watered as he took in Stiles: his rock hard cock, his shaky breaths, his slim, sweaty body. It was utterly beautiful. 

Stiles stared up at him, his eyes hooded with lust. He gulped and parted his lips, releasing a shaky moan.

That was the final straw for Derek. With a loud growl, he crawled onto the bed, his body hovering over Stiles. His eyes flashed back and forth between the vibrant crimson alphas bore and his standard color. He faintly heard Stiles’ breath hitch as he leaned down, capturing Stiles’ mouth with his.

It wasn’t a forceful kiss, no. It was slow and sensual, despite the fact Derek wanted to dominate Stiles completely. But God forbid he scare him. Their mouths danced together for a few more moments until Derek broke the kiss. He pulled back, his lips plump and flushed, matching Stiles. 

Derek just smirked at him as he grabbed the lube once more. His cock had hardened once again. He poured a generous amount of lube onto his member and rubbed it evenly down his shaft, running his thumb over the tip every so often. Stiles swallowed and watched him closely, his lips parted and his skin flushed.

Keeping their eyes eyes locked together, Derek grabbed Stiles’ firm thighs and spread them even further apart, his mouth watering and his eyes glowing red. He pressed a tender kiss to his inner thigh, smirking as he heard Stiles’ breath hitch in surprise before a breathy moan escaped. Derek continued to litter kisses on the insides of his thighs, smiling with an air of accomplishment as faint bruises began to appear.

“Why’d you stop?” Stiles asked softly, craning his neck to look down at Derek.

Derek raised an eyebrow and looked up, a knowing smile on his face. Instead of responding like a civilized person, the grip he had on Stiles’ thighs tightened and he flipped him over. Stiles released a surprised shout and gave Derek a foul look, frowning. Derek paid no mind to him though. His hands firmly grabbed Stiles’ asscheeks and he parted them. He felt Stiles’ shiver as he leaned forward, giving his crack a generous lick.

Stiles gasped loudly. “What the hell are you doing?” He asked, his voice sounding somewhat frantic.

Derek pulled back and frowned. “Do you want me to stop?” He asked quietly, keeping his eyes locked on his target. He heard and smelled Stiles’ confliction: his increased heart rate, his fear mingled with the scent of his arousal. Finally, Stiles’ swallowed and shook his head.

“No.” With that, Derek dove back in, his tongue prodding at the ring of muscle before moving to explore the rest of his crack. Stiles was mess of moans, enjoying this far too much. Finally, Derek pulled away, causing Stiles to whine with disappointment. “Why’d you stop?” He asked.

“Lube?” Stiles froze and reached above his head, grabbing the small container of lube he bought the day before. He began to hand it to him before he paused, an idea sparking in his mind.

“W-wait. I want to do something for you.” Immediately, a frown engulfed Derek’s features, causing Stiles to release a breathy giggle. Derek was frowning for two reason; first, whenever Stiles wanted to do something for him, it was usually bad and second, Stiles was actually stuttering.

Intrigued, Derek nodded, watching Stiles as he got to his knees and turned around. He crawled forward and bent over, letting his ass protrude into the air. Slowly, Stiles reached forward and gently grabbed Derek’s member, giving it two gracious pumps before he took him into his mouth.

Derek gasped as he was suddenly engulfed in warmth. His hand made its way into Stiles’ hair and he clutched it, forgetting to be gentle. He felt Stiles flinch and he loosened his grip, murmuring a small “sorry”. Derek stared down at him, his lips parted his surprise as he watched Stiles bob with ease.

“Have you been practicing?” He asked quietly, his words more of a groan than a normal tone of voice. Stiles’ vibrated in response, the vibrations sending hot bolts of pleasure straight into Derek’s bloodstream. Derek hissed and threw his head back, feeling himself growing close with each passing bob. “I’m close.” He warned. Stiles pulled back and began pumping, looking up at Stiles with an extremely innocent look. With a quiet groan, Derek pumped a few streams out, which, much to his embarrassment, landed on Stiles’ face and torso.

Stiles released him and cocked his head, running his tongue around his lips to gather some of Derek’s essence into his mouth. He swallowed and shrugged. “Not bad.” He murmured. Derek snorted and pushed him down using his shoulders.

“Lube?” He asked quietly. Stiles frowned and handed it to him, wondering how the hell Derek was going to fuck him while he was soft. Much to his surprise, Derek didn’t apply the lube to his cock; no, he applied it to his fingers.

“What are you doing?” He asked curiously. Stiles had watched porn before hand to see what to expect. No one used lube on their hand… or dick for a matter of fact. Instantly, Stiles frowned and Derek heard his heart spike.

“Relax.” Derek said gently and spread Stiles’ legs once again. “I need to prep you so I don’t hurt you later.” Stiles relaxed and nodded slowly, understanding what he meant. Derek was rather large. Derek got to his knees to get a better angle and slowly slipped a single digit into Stiles.

Stiles first thought was to get away. The feeling was extremely uncomfortable and it showed on his face. Derek didn’t move, watching his face to see when it was okay to add a second finger. Eventually, Stiles nodded and Derek added the second finger gently.

Slowly, Derek began working his fingers, spreading them and fingering Stiles at the same time. Over time, the feeling started to become more pleasurable and Stiles began making small noises of pleasure. His hands gripped the sheets tightly until his knuckles lost color. This went on until Derek was satisfied with his work and he pulled his fingers out. Stiles groaned with frustration and glared at Derek with accusing eyes. 

Derek just smirked at him as he grabbed the lube once more. His cock had hardened once again. He poured a generous amount of lube onto his member and rubbed it evenly down his shaft, running his thumb over the tip every so often. Stiles swallowed and watched him closely, his lips parted and his skin flushed. Derek positioned himself at Stiles’ entrance and wetted his lips. Slowly, he slid the tip in. 

And holy shit. That shit hurt. Stiles cringed, instantly causing Derek to stop. “Tell me when you’re ready.” He murmured huskily, wanting to just ravage him and claim what was his. Stiles swallowed and squeezed his eyes shut, before nodding. Derek slid forward once again, only stopping when Stiles made a small squeak of pain that made his chest hurt. 

“We don’t have to do this.” Derek said softly, leaning forward to kiss the few tears that slipped out of Stiles eyes. “We can just, uh, cuddle. Yeah, cuddling sounds good.” Stiles laughed slightly and shook his head. 

“No, I want to do this. Nothing is more romantic than having your first be on Valentine’s Day.” He whispered. Derek frowned and nodded. 

“Tell me when I can move.” He murmured. Stiles gave him the affirmative and he slid forward another several inches. Derek was surprised that Stiles didn’t stop him again. With a small sigh, he waited, letting Stiles adjust to his length and thickness. 

Stiles had never felt so full before in his entire life. It was a peculiar feeling, really. He wiggled his hips, smirking to himself when he heard Derek’s breath catch in his throat. “I’m ready.” He whispered and looked up at Derek with a small smile.

With a tender kiss to Stiles’ forehead, Derek began to roll his hips, focusing on pleasing Stiles. Stiles’ face screwed up at the odd sensation, trying to get used to the feeling. Derek switched his angle and thrusted forward. Stiles gasped and arched his back, digging his nails into Derek’s forearms. 

“R-right there. Oh my god, right there!” Stiles moaned. Derek growled, his teeth elongating past his lips. He continued to rut his hips against Stiles, the sound of skin slapping skin filling the air, mingled with the sound of Stiles’ moans and his own growls. Derek groaned and leaned down, carefully pressing his lips to Stiles’.

Stiles writhed with pleasure, feeling like a mess. Derek wrapped his hand around Stiles’ cock and slowly stroked it, assisting him to his peak. “I’m… I’m…” Stiles arched his back with one last cry and came all over Derek’s hand a stomach. He fell back limply and shuddered, breathing hard, feeling spent.

Derek’s thrusts became more and more ragged before he thrusted deep and released himself deep inside Stiles. He swallowed and pulled out slowly, falling down besides Stiles. Instantly, Stiles curled up against him, his nose tickling his chest. 

“Sorry.” Derek murmured, reaching up to brush a stray hair away from Stiles’ face. Stiles’ smiled before bursting into tears. Alarmed, Derek sat up and began looking him over frantically. “What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?” He demanded to know, his thumbs brushing the tears again. 

Stiles laughed and shook his head. “No. It’s just… it’s just… I love you so much.” It felt like a giant weight was lifted off of Stiles’ chest. Fuck, did he love Derek. His own sourwolf. 

Derek paused and let a smile grace his features as he laid back down besides Stiles. “I love you too.” He whispered and captured his lips in a steamy kiss.


End file.
